Family FreakOut
by GothicTobifan
Summary: Family Freak-out?" Trent mangaged to chock out. "Yep. For three days you will be paired up with your most annoying family member and you will have to do whatever they say! Good luck" and with that Chris turns around, leaveing the shocked campers alone.
1. The EVIL writers block!

**I do not own Total Drama Island OR Naruto…though Naruto has NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!**

**CHAPTER ONE; **

_**The EVIL Writers Block!**_

It was another boring day at camp. Owen was off in the food hall, eating everything in plain sight…except Chef and Harold because that would be cannibalism. Continuing, Chef was more than happy to cook for someone who actually loves his food! As for Harold, well I really don't know why he's there. Heather was hogging up the old camp bathroom, leaving poor Lawshanna and Gwen outside on the hottest morning ever waiting ever so patiently to use the toilet. The other campers stayed inside of the cabins either because of the excruciating heat or the fact that Chris had yet to wake them. And what about Chris? Well, Chris was off in his luxuries air conditioned home, wondering what activity he should make the campers do next. Yes, Chris _does_ have to make up the events! What? Did you think he hired some people to do the script for him?

...

Don't answer that! Anyways, he was has having a hard time trying to figure out a way to humiliate the campers and make the show more interesting. Now usually Chris isn't so worried over stuff like this but lately the viewings have been increasingly dropping, which is NOT GOOD! Trust me, its not. But I mean how hard can it be to write a simple plan of the day?

* * *

"GOSH! WHEN DID PLANNING BE COME SO DAMN HARD?!" Yelled the furious (and Famous) Chris the Director of (cue the dramatic voice) Total Drama Island (But I bet you already knew that)! Slopping down in his nice soft cushiony chair, hoping that his comfort would chase away all the stress, looked back at the evil blank computer screen. Despising how it mocked the fact that he could come up with absolutely nothing! 'Might as well wake the campers, can't let them have all the peace.' With a small chuckle, Chris stood up from the tempting chair and walked to the front door. As he was about to open the door he suddenly remembered something. In a blink of an eye, he dashed to his room and shut the door. About thirty or so minuets later, emerging from his bedroom, Chris is wearing his light brown colored shorts and a no sleeve green camo T-shirt. "And don't forget my matching new sandals!" Chris yells. Just kidding! But he is wearing matching sandals. He's in front of the door, already he could feel the heat baring down on his sun-screened skin. With a gulp, Chris opens the door and walks out.

'I should have stayed inside.' That was the thought that kept playing through my mind as I trudge down the dirt road to my jeep. I would have taken the Helicopter but unfortunately I crashed it. Finally I made it! It felt like I walked miles just to get to my Jeep (The Jeep is about 7 feet away from the front door). I pulled myself inside and turned it on. Hot air suddenly blasted onto my sweaty skin. My eye's close at the sudden attack."CRAP!" Where's the Fricking Ac cooler button!? My fingers fumble over a large wide knob. I found it! I open my eyes as I feel the air get cooler and then I start the car.

'It looks like no one's even here!' Chris thought, gazing on the empty grounds of Camp Wawanaka. Reluctantly, he stepped out of his Jeep and snuck near the cabins. He passed 3 cabins so far and still no sign of life. 'Maybe I _should have_ installed Ac coolers for the campers, just in case there were days like this.' Chris thought now worried that he may have just fried the campers to death just like his pet hamster Murry. Then he heard something. It came directly from the cabin across from were he was hiding. Quickly and stealthy, he managed to sneak around back in the blistering heat undetected. Peering over, he saw inside that just about every camper that was not voted off was there. Sitting and talking. Honestly, Chris would watch the tapes or send someone else to eavesdrop on the contestants but today was the day that the employees got to relax after all their hard labor. Making sure he was not seen, he started listening in on their interesting conversation.

"I'm just saying, I would rather have an annoying younger brother than an Evil sister." Duncan replies, watching as Heather tense's up in rage.

"He's NOT annoying. He's EVIL!" Heather shouts. Gwen rolls her eyes at Heather's statement. "Wow, I've got to say, you _really_ know how to stick up for your little brother." Heather, with surprising speed, twists towards Gwen's direction. Face contorted with fury. "How do you even KNOW how my brother acts? Huh?! You're NOT his sister!" By this time both D.J and Duncan are holding her arms back, just in case something happens. Trent, who's standing between Heather and his girlfriend, is trying to cool Heather's attitude down. Finally Heather sits and they continue their discussion. After the campers finished, Chris has already ran back to the Jeep, starts up the car and leaves. It was already past mid-day, he had literally sweated up a river while crouching in the sharp uncomfortable bush but it was worth it. His mind was racing while he raced home; the world was like a blur to him. The only seven words rang out through his alert mind; 'I know what I'm going to do!'


	2. The event of DOOM! Dun Dun Duun!

**I do not own Total Drama Island OR Naruto…though Naruto has NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!**

* * *

**ChApTeR 2:**

**The Next EVENT of Doom!!**

_It was very strange that Chris didn't come to bother any of us yesterday. I mean, I'm not complaining, I like the fact that it gives me more time to hit on Courtny, but it seems really weird. Oh well. _

"CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE…NOW!" _what did we do now!? _

Unlike Duncan who was already awake, the rest of the campers just woke up at the sound of the very loud speakers. When everyone was changed into their normal attire and was somewhat awake, they all made their way to the campfire. When everyone was present, Chris started on his well planned out speech;

"As you all know, yesterday was the day off for the camera men. So for that entire day you weren't being video taped. I thought it would be a perfect day for a nice relaxing stroll-"

"Wasn't it like, 105 degrees outside!! How could you call THAT perfect?!" Courtny says, cutting off Chris's unfinished sentence.

"Okay, maybe it was a little hot. Now will you let me continue my speech!?"

"Yes"

"Before I was RUDLEY INTERUPTED; I was having a nice stroll around the cabins. As I was nearing the third cabin I heard a noise. Making sure it wasn't something dangerous, I went to check what it was. Turns out it was only you guys. Just as I was about to leave, I heard an interesting topic. Now I'll admit that I was having small issues deciding what event you guys should do (Yes screaming at the computer is a small issue). Thanks to you I know exactly what to do next. I call it Family Freak-out!"

For a while none of the campers could speak. Silence filled the air, as if the whole world was in complete shock. Some of the camera men were unnerved. Chris was the only human who was able to stay excited. Now I've got to say that takes a LOT of skills!! Surprisingly the first one to speak was Trent "Family Freak-out?" was the only two words he was able to mumble out.

"Yep" Chris chimed, his already bright smile grew brighter and not so surprisingly, more sinister.

Some campers shifted nervously, other campers were either still in shock or very, _very_ mad. Take for example; Duncan, Bridgette, and Gwen. The only one, who was not mad, shocked, or nervous, was Lindsey but only because she had no idea what was going on. "What's Family Freak-out?" Lindsey asked her blue eye's shifted around in a confused manner, hoping that someone knew what was going on. Most of the campers (and Camera men) looked at her as if she was an idiot, which she was (Forgive the rudeness T.T). Chris on the other hand started laughing at the stupid question. He decides to explain for the viewers, who did not listen in on the campers SECERT conversation. "For three day's the campers will have to face their most annoying family member. Doing whatever they say. If they complain or don't follow up on the specific request, they will lose a point. When the three day's are up, those of you who complete this event will gain one point for their team. The family members are arriving tomorrow. Good luck." And with that, Chris turns around leaving the shocked (and frustrated) campers alone.

"I still don't understand! What do we do?"

* * *

**_watashi no Gomennasai yo_ (I'm working on learning Japanese) It means; I'm sorry! (I HOPE) **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, please review and enjoy! ;D**


	3. Family Freakout Day 1 part 1

**I do not own Total Drama Island OR Naruto…though Naruto has NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!**

**CHAPTER 3!**

_**Family Freak-Out, Day 1**_

It was a very quiet night at Camp Wawanaka. The full moon perched high up in the sparkling starry sky. In the distance, if you listened hard enough, you could hear run-away Izzy howling at the moon. Most of the campers where sound asleep, enjoying the last peaceful night they'll ever get for three days. Unfortunately for Heather and Gwen, they were not those campers. Heather tried to fall asleep but only to wake up out of another gruesome nightmare. She gave up on sleep 3 hours ago, finding it pointless to even try. For Gwen, she was more aggravated. You see, she has a great relationship with her little brother and an even better relationship with her single mom. But with her father, well lets say she doesn't 'Hate' him she just 'dislikes' him. Her father had left when she was six, making no attempt to even try to help her mother or even visit her. She was hurt greatly. Later on he started visiting again, after her brother was born. But by then the damage was done, she refused to hang out with him and instead helped her mom. Now she will be forced to spend time with her dad. That is IF he agrees to take part in the event. Still the thought of him was enough to drive the drowsiness out of her.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Half of the sun was visible on the outlines of the lake, shinning small streaks of light onto Camp. Birds were singing a smoothing song and a slight refreshing breeze came in from the North. These are the types of days that people are inspired to go out and play, enjoying the blissful weather. For the campers, today was the day of their humiliation. Gathering out on the logs, the campers waited. Only Geoff, Harold, Beth, Lashawna, and Owen remained calm. While the rest fidgeted in their log seats, afraid of what's to come. The boat is in view now. "Now remember, you have to do whatever they say without complaining for three days. If you fail, your team loses one point. "Chris calmly says, ignoring the death glares he was receiving. He starts walking to the docks and stops on the edge just as the boat pulls in. "Welcome Family members to Total Drama Island! I have invited you all here for the next event; Family Freak-out! You will be staying here for three days, during those three day's you will be allowed to boss around your family member. Wait here until I call your name." With that, Chris holds up his clipboard. Chris starts to read out the names;

"Beth, the person you chose as most annoying Family member is your cousin Megan. Megan's from the big New York City, which is in America. Megan come on out!" A teenaged girl steps out of the boat. Her light brown hair is slicked back into a high ponytail, her face clear of pimples and black-heads. Her brown eyes lingering around with disinterest as she gazed around the camp. On one ear she had three gold piercings, on the other, she only had two. She was wearing denim shorts and a red, white T-shirt. Walking down the dock, making soft thud noises with her latest shoes. She stops in front of Beth. "Hi Cousin! How are you? Sorry for saying you're the most annoying." Beth says her voice filled with sincere happiness. "I'm Fine." Megan replies in dull voice, walking over and sitting down on a log, Beth soon follows.

"Next up, Bridgette you said that your Uncle was the only member you could not stand in your family. He's the boss of a big oil company. Some people, including you, consider him an opportunist for money. Now here he is, your Uncle!" A tall slightly round man steps off the boat. His hair was washed up grey; his eye's beady and black. He sent off a vibe that said don't mess with me. In many ways more than one, he was disturbingly creepy! Also, instead of wearing a nice summer outfit, he wore a grayish, black suit with a black ironed tie around his neck. (All I've got to say is "Poor Bridgette"!) He takes big steps, in a short time he's standing in front of a log and sits down next to Bridgette. Bridgette then gets up and walks over to the next available seat; which is by Geoff.

"Alright, Courtny you choose your little sister Kaitlin. You said that lately she has been meaner to you for no good reason, hopefully this event will show why." At first no one got off the boat. Then there came a small "oh?" sound as a young girl stepped off. She looked 11, her brown long hair down by her waist. She looked a lot like Courtny. Especially when she was mad and boy was she. "YOU LIAR!" Her small developing voice shrieked out. "You KNOW VERY WELL WHY I'M MAD AT YOU!" by now, everyone was covering their ears. As Courtny was about to yell back, Duncan stopped her. "Remember, if you complain we lose a point." He whispered, hoping she will agree to reason. Kaitlin stomped down the dock, glaring at her sister the entire time, sitting as far away as she could from her.

"Wow I wasn't excepting it to be THAT loud." Chris shouts still holding his ears plugged. "Well anyways, DJ you choose your cousin who's from Jamaica. You said he was the EXACT opposite of you. Welcome, Anthony!" A tall buff dark skinned man jumps off the boat, running up to DJ and putting him in a headlock. "Hello, Mr. Sensitive! Long time no see!" Anthony yells, totally unaware that he was chocking DJ. Fighting for breath, DJ breaks free of the death grip, giving a weak smile to his cousin. Both went and sat on the dirt since there was no more space left on the logs.

"The next person decided to choose their younger sister, Rebecca, as their most annoying. The reason was because the little girl had kept following, complaining, and tattling on them. Rebecca you can come off." Chris finished his sentence as he walked closer to the boat, helping lift a little girl off it. She had jet black hair, which was pulled into two ponytails. She wore a little summer dress and matching sandals. With a small orange backpack bouncing along, she skipped her way straight towards Duncan. Once she was close enough, she jumped on his lap, hugging him as hard as she could. "I've missed you!" her five year old tone rang out, as she snuggled up to Duncan. "Uh, I missed you too." Duncan replied with a slight blush almost visible on his face. No one spoke for a long time. "She is your younger sister?!" Trent asked stammering at the unbelievable sight. "Yeah" Duncan replied, trying to hide his face with his one free hand, the other was taken hostage by his hugging sister. "Did not see that coming. Geoff your next, man. You choose your serious little brother Jake." Before Chris was able to finish his sentence, a nine year old kid passed by him. Walking down near Geoff and then sitting on the dirt. "Gwen, you said that you 'disliked' your father and that you didn't want to hang out with him. Well to bad! Welcome Gwen's Father" A young man stepped out of the boat. He had light black hair; with soft brown eyes. He has a muscular structure, wearing a colorful summer outfit. Still the man looked tried, even though he looked like he was in his late thirty's. He took his seat on the ground somewhat near his daughter.

(Sorry to end it here, it continues the introductions in the next chapter!)

* * *

**I will continue the next 7 introductions in the next Chapter! Dozo(please) keep reading!**

**Thx for the reviews; I hope this makes it easier to read!**


	4. Authors NoteITS NOT BAD

**I'm STILL gonna write the rest of the story.** I thought that would be the more appropriate thing to first say( 'cause I can't shout - my throat hurts too much!). I still want to continue, I just wanted to say...

I'm SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! I HAD AUTHORS BLOCK, THEN TAKING CARE OF HOOLIGANS( at my summer volunteer job...not old-enough for money paying job...), THEN SCHOOL STARTED, THEN MY COMPUTER HATED ME AND FAILED...everything gone...but don't worry, I'm going to FINISH THIS STORY IF IT KILLS ME!!!!1!!!

I should be able to get a chapter in either later this month(or hopefully earlier...), so I will be updating soon.

So have a nice day, spend it by eating your favorite food, watching television, enjoying a nice walk, playing with friends, doing your hobbies, laughing at other peoples stories, running from the swine flue, playing with kids, making food, biking, drawing, and relaxing with the family by making them watch what you like, just enjoy September the 9th of 2009!


	5. Another Note

Hello, this is Tiffany here. I don't go by my username anymore because i hate it. But that's not the point. The point is I'm debating on whether or not i should continue this story. It all depends on the readers/reviewers opinion, but if not a lot of people wants this to continue then that's fine by me.

I don't really watch the show anymore and I lost the next chapters information.

When it's the last day of May; that's when I'll decide whether or not to continue this.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another).

I've officially moved to loving the Anime Hetalia. It's just that awesome.

However, if personified nations scare you, cause infections, makes your eye twitch, or simply makes you mad, then don't watch/read because that's exactly what it is.

But it's good.

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
